


Revved Engines

by Soudas_Dad



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Dangle My Ronpas, Dangling Grandpas, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, Souda Kazuichi Fucks a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soudas_Dad/pseuds/Soudas_Dad





	Revved Engines

"You're so beautiful." The pink hair, shark tooth boy smiled and ran his hands over the dash.  

 

"You're so beautiful.", he said looking out over the city lights, running his fingers along his girlfriend's skin. "Now, I know, you don't like cheesy dates like this and taking you to one of those make out spots is about as cheesy as it gets. But... I don't want my parents catching us. They'd kill me if they saw me all over you like this." He set the car's engine to a low hum and turned down the headlights. The  boy looked over at the passenger seat and gave a shark toothed grin. 

 

What a beautiful gal she was, perfect leather interior, wooden plating, a sleek red exterior  with chrome detailing and rims. Her engine ran nice and smooth, a gentle hum that could be revved up to a roar. A six slot CD player and a clear, non staticy radio. She was perfection. Handcrafted perfection. She was perfect and beautiful and she listened to him and was always there for him no matter what.  He didn't care if other people thought it was weird, he loved her. He loved her and tonight he was going to fuck her. 

 

Tonight Souda Kazuichi was going to fuck his dad's car.

 

Souda stretched out his hand, running it over the dash, stroking her gently. He ran his other hand down his body, feeling his jumpsuit crinkle beneath his hand. He cupped his crotch in his hand, realising that he was already starting to become hard. 

 

"Aw yeah." 

 

He put up his foot and untied his shoe, taking it off, doing the same thing with the other one and then removing his socks. Souda took his socks and his shoes and threw them in the back seat. "Hey baby, I hope you're ready", he said in a rather seductive voice. 

 

The boy then got up on his knees and started to slowly unzip his yellow jumpsuit. He did so teasingly as if the vehicle cared how fast he unclothed. When he reached his waist, he paused and removed the horrendous garment from his arms before unzipping it the rest of the way. 

 

Souda Kazuichi wasn't wearing any underwear. 

 

He took his dick in his hand and smirked, stroking it slowly. "Like what you see?" 

 

He then flopped down into the seat, pressing his bare ass up against the plush leather letting out a soft moan. 

 

He pulled the jumpsuit off his legs and then rummaged through one of the pockets pulling out a small bottle of lube. 

Actual lube, not mechanical lubricant, he tried that once. It didn't end well.  

 

But right now was not the time to dwell in the past. No no, now was the time to make magic. 

 

He opened the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount into his hand. He set down the bottle and rubbed his fingers in the goop until they were coated, pressing them up against his asshole. 

 

Souda slipped a finger inside and then another and another until he could fit all four of his fingers inside. 

 

The teenager knew that it was time, he was ready, his asshole was ready and he was going to fuck his dad's car. 

 

Picking up the bottle again he squirted about half of the bottle onto the gear shift on the console. The goo dripped off the gear shift and ran down the sides creating a puddle of lubricant on the console. 

 

Kazuichi looked around for a moment to make sure no one was watching. Once he was positive that he was alone he picked up his body and pressed the gear shift up against his slimey entrance. 

 

He pushed lightly and the gearshift slipped inside the 17 year olds pink asshole. 

 

A moan escaped from Souda's lips as he lowered his body down onto the thick, black gearshift. 

 

A warm tingling rushed to his cock as it became rock hard and he let out another moan. 

 

He began to bounce his body up and down on the gear shift, fucking himself with his dad's car. Souda bit his lip and began to moan loudly. This felt amazing, it felt amazing. It felt so good. 

 

In fact. It even felt a little too good. 

 

His breath was heavy and beads of sweat began dripping down his chest  and his toned abdomen. 

 

Souda wrapped his hand around his dick as he began to stroke himself off, moaning louder and louder as the pressure of an oncoming oragsm mounted inside him,

 

It was coming so quickly that he just couldn't stop.  His  breath was becoming heavier and heavier. 

 

Suddenly Souda  let out a gasp followed by a loud moan as he reached orgasm. 

 

Cum shot out of him hitting the inside of the windshield and splattering onto the dashboard. Souda arched his back as he came, letting the feeling wash over him, as he rode out the orgasm. 

  
  


As he sat in the car panting someone tapped on the window and all he heard was his dad yelling out to him "KAZUICHI?!"

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

The only thing that Souda could do…... was Scream.


End file.
